rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Greyson Val
Greyson Val is the former Mahjarrat King of Ardougne played by the user of the same name. His first appearance in Ardougne was as an average knight with big plans for his future in the city. After Baroness Sulla of the Kinshra was removed from power, Greyson Val was elected to king out of his position as a commander in the military. He is one of the few Zarosian Mahjarrat and means to one day make his kingdom the next golden Zarosian capital. He has accidentally ended up in a polygamistic relationship with Gwyn Cadell Val and Elizabeth Arshen Cleeves Val. Life History Pre-Gielinor Before Greyson Val came into existance, he was know as Vixxox Comburo. Born to the Vaerashal Clan as the cheiftains son. He had only one other brother, who was in line expected to become the next chieftain of the clan. Being know for the brutality and violence employed by the Vaerashal, they reigned as terrors for all who came into their territory, capturing prisoners and using them in twisted games which always ended in death. As Vixxox grew he became powerful and ever more violent, becoming almost uncontrollable in the field of battle. During one particular raid Vixxox made his move for power over the clan and killed his brother followed by immediately issuing a duel of ascension to his father. The fight lasted only moments with it ending in a grotesque display of power, Vixxox consumed his fathers corpse and issued execution orders for all those who were loyal to his father. To ensure his power would remain unrivaled, he also killed his mother to prevent the possibility of an offspring who would grow to be just as powerful as he. In the time following his rather brutal take over, Vixxox began sharing his style of brutality with his fellow warriors. The Beginning During his time leading the savage warbands of his clans, the rift between Freneskae and Gielinor tore asunder. Greyson dove through the portal along with all his kin, arriving on the plane of Gielinor. Before his arrival, he took the Oath of Obediance with Icthlarin and so his migration along with his Kin was complete. Upon their arrival it was clear there would be unrest in the Mahjarrat numbers. Icthlarin would not allow war, which Greyson's kin found themselves most well-founded in. Until the initial Zarosian invasion from the North, Greyson found himself slowly being pulled towards the other Kingdoms of the gods promises of war always clouding his head in any freetime he would have. His wishes were soon sated even after the Mahjarrat fought against Zaros at first, The Empty Lord seen their value, and offered them a place in his expanding empire bringing promise of war and bloodshed along with it. Greyson and all of his Kin soon sided with Zaros, and so began a rather brutal expansion of the Zarosian Empire. With this Greyson found himself able to again hone his martial abilities and prove himself time and again in combat. Though he was constantly dwarved in respect by his superior, General Zamorak. Only in the sense of his patience and in-depth understanding of tactics did he excel beyond his Superior, and even then it was Zamoraks raw power that would prove to be the defining factor between them. Though as the Zarosian Empire expanded he found many of his Kin working towards their own gain rather then the good of their God, Zaros. Seeing this would push Greyson's resolve to become even stronger to the absolute extreme. He soon found himself focusing on forbidden and long hidden styles of combat, supplemented with the use of the Ancient Magick of Blood. This made Greyson a stalwart combatant extending his survivability on the field to an almost unheard of amount of time. But even with his greatest of Blood Magick when Zamorak rushed the throne of Zaros, Greyson was ultimately powerless to reach his Lord, resulting in the dissapearence of both Zaros and Zamorak. The blow, more painful than anything he ever sustained on the battlefield was almost unbearable. The Mahjarrat found himself secluded, slinking into the shadows as everything began to crumble. So would begin his haitus from the world. The Cultivation After his seclusion for what felt to Greyson was aeons, he soon felt a presence which he had almost forgot. Though he was banished by the Gods, Zamorak returned being one of the dieties himself. Greyson would become an active participant in the Wars soon following The Pretenders arrival, more commonly known as the God Wars. His abilities though making him almost invincible would not help Greyson against the sheer numbers he would normally face. Instead, using his patience and tactical prowess he would prove to be a 'ghost', using his knowledge of his Kin and the unsatiable appetite they have for battle, he would constantly pit them against other armies of the Dieties and force them into almost un-winnable situations. His time spent in the hidden world of espionage gave Greyson the basis from which his life would be rebuilt. Patience and Stoicism. The Rising Many thousands of years, Greyson would finally set his sights on what he felt was his final goal. An Empire, ripe for the picking to be formed and molded into the Zarosian Captial ready for the coming of Zaros. His seclusion was only just that in name. Since he went into hiding after the awakening of Guthix, Greyson moved with nomads from settlement to settlement constantly looking for somewhere he could set his actions into motion. Blending seamlessly with humans, Greyson knew how to talk, flirt, joke, react, think, fight, and even love like one of them. Though it was all superficial. His sights were locked on Ardougne, and he only needed to wait for the time to make his move one more time, and this time he wouldn't allow anything to stand in his way. Finally after feeling the time was right, Greyson applied to the rather unsavvory postion of Knight in Her Majesties Royal Ardougnian Army. His reception was anything but warm but his patience learnt from his time in the wars, he would follow every command and never question the authority of his Leaders. And it paid off, after a massive falter between communications of Commanders. Greyson proposed the idea of a General. One who would act in place of the Queen and have rule over the army and the respective Commanders of the Branches. In one bold move, he would also nominate himself to this position as well. After little debate, the Queen soon gave Greyson the illustrious title as General of Her Majesties Royal Ardougnian Army. And his foothold into Ardougne was secure, he now held the military might in his hand and this time a play for the monarchy was being formulated. He did not have long to wait. A rather devestating attack on the Castle by a Zarosian Mage not only almost killed Greyson, but also eventually drove the Queen to step down from her position, nominating the noble Maximillian to the Throne. Though the situation was less favoruable then what Greyson had in mind, he still found use in the King. Greyson was removed from the position of General and placed in-charge of the Royal Ardougne Guard. Essentially the Captain of the Elite Soliders. From here, it was a matter of babysitting the King. He simply showed unwavering Loyalty to the Monarchy, something he was rather well-versed in from the last Monarchy. And again, Ardougne was thrown into turmoil. This time, from an Army, rather then a man. The Might Kinshra Army led by the Baron and Baroness assassinated the King during a visit into Kinshra lands, and attempted to place themselves on the Throne using the reasoning 'We are best suited' to pursuade the Ardougnian people. This decision did not set well with Greyson and the rest of the Commanders, resulting in a very short but brutal battle between the Knights of Ardougne and the Kinshra Army. Greyson fought toe to toe with the Baron inside the Throne room extending the fight just long enough for his allies to escape. Unsure of his victory and the plans of the Baron in general, Greyson made a bold move and surrendered himself and Ardougne to the Baron. Leaving Ardougne, he took his Commanders and the remaining Knights of Ardougne to Camelot vowing to return. Many of the recordings of what took place during the time Greyson and the Knights of Ardougne resided inside Camelot are debated but many agree of a few basic facts. Oliver, Greyson, and Eden formed what would become the basis of the Kandarin Alliance turning Kandarin into the largest power in Gielinor for the remainder of the Greysonian Era and the Knights of Ardougne are reformed into the Royal Ardougnian Guard. After weeks of mobilizing and intelligence gathering, the Kandarin Alliance threw together a quick, powerful counterattack ousting the Kinshra Army and their leadership leaving Ardougne once again without a King. Greyson Val saw the drastic leadership void left from the chaos, took temporary leadership, and asked those whom remained to vote for the King. Greyson knew full well who would be chosen, but having patience and being picked by the group of his peers gave him more power then taking the crown through force. Upon his coronation, Greyson had begun to develop feelings for his Commander, Gwyn Cadell. While Greyson played at love many of times during his life, he felt unique towards Gwyn and felt there was one more task which he needed to accomplish, a Queen. Greyson and Gwyn married under the name of Zaros, sealing Greyson's right to the throne and gave Ardougne a picture-esq Royal Family. A strong King, capable of defending his people with compassion and a fair Queen to temper the lands with a ladies grace. The Reign Though it was speckled with some absences and the occasional war, Greyson ruled with a fair but iron fist. Showing great compassion to his peoples needs, Greyson laid out several plans both domestic and foreign to refill the coffers and return the quality of life civilians remember following the rebuilding of Ardougne. The plague on East Ardougne was cured with the aid of Elven healers while simultaniously Greyson shutdown the Mourners with extreme prejudice. The military was reformed once more, broken down into branches then rebuilt with the Royal Army of Ardougne, the Royal Navy of Ardougne, and the Knights of Ardougne along with generous donations from the personal treasury of Greyson to refit all soldiers and military equipment. Several domestic projects began inside Ardougne. New roads were commissioned, bridges, public buildings, sewers. Everything Greyson had was thrown into rebuilding his wounded country. Jobs were being made faster then they could be filled and the slump following the war was over-shadowed by the golden era of peace Ardougne found itself in. As time went on, Greyson found himself less focused on Zaros and Zaroism as a whole. His time and attention was more and more spent on Gwyn and Ardougne. More sinister however was Greysons deep depression and dark obsession over his wifes mortality. She was human and while he looked, smelled, acted, talked, and walked like a human.. he simply wasn't. Her life would end long before Greyson's and this realization would send Greyson into the depths of forbidden magicks, even to his kin. One morning simply felt different as the Queen awoke to find the spot beside her empty. Greyson had dissappeared in the middle of the night, and even today no records of where he went or what he found exist. All scholars agree that upon his return, Greyson was no longer the kind, bright, cheery, compassionate King. Something was clearly wrong. The "Death" Greyson stepped down as King of Ardougne due to a plethora of nightmares and visions that plagued him during the last week of his reign. Shortly there after, Greyson vanished for weeks before a strange happening occured in the square of Ardougne. A massive aura rippled through the air followed by an emergency commorb message in which Greyson called for help. By the time the Ardougne military arrived, a mangled, disfigured body laid in the center, burns and gashes littered the body making it almost impossible to recognize the person other then the clothing, weapons, and build of the body. Greyson was declared dead. The Return A few months after Greyson's supposed 'Death.' He returned to Ardougne with a disturbing prediction. Something major is brewing, and it will affect all of Gielinor, starting with Ardougne. The new Queen, Sylvari Nel, was first to recieve this message from the Late King. During the preperations, Greyson continued to sulk in the shadows, doing his part to stem the tide rushing to swallow Ardougne whole in the form of Corruption. Soon, it was shown, Agares, or Celyn as he was more commonly known, returned shortly after Greyson, his body and mind plagued by a thought that was soon formed into reality. Greyson, sworn to protect the throne at all cost, and Celyn, who wished to wipe our the royal family. Eventually, they clashed in West Ardougne, causing almost the complete destruction of the run down area. The battle was a tie, neither side won or loss. To them, it was a statement that ended a friendship. In the days after the fight, Greyson began a rather bloody crusade against all those who wished to dethrone Sylvari, hanging, disembowlments, and executions were rampant. Soon enough, those who wished for her dethroning remained silent for fear of the 'Grey King.' The General, once more Since his stemming of the cults wishing for the Dethroning of Sylvari, Greyson had begun small scale patrols around Ardougnan lands, while using any other free time to help reorganize the Military. During this, he even met Kisbeth, or Elizabeth Arshen, one of the few female Mahjarrat left. He found an issue with her, however. She followed Zamorak.. Of course, had it been any male Mahjarrat, it would of resulted in battle, but he sensed her weak resolve to The Pretender, and instead convinced her to turn to Zaros.. to worship their true God. It worked, and with great success, she soon became Greysons partner, and as fate would have it.. new blood would soon be brought into the world. With this, Greyson continued to patrol, and set up the plans so a new General may take place, and rebuild Ardougne. Little did he know, this would be him. One faithful day before he went out for a quick walk, Queen Sylvari approached Greyson in his home, and asked if he would once again, be the General of the Ardougne Military. Even if he wished for retirement... he couldn't refuse, and accepted the position. The Full Circle After months of his loyal resolve to Sylvari Neleseth, a circumstance occurred that would once more throw Greyson into the depth that is Ardougne. Her step down from power left a gap in the Monarchy, and until a suitable heir was found, a regent was decided upon. As fate would have it, the acting regent was none other then his mate, Elizabeth Arshen. During this, Greyson gave council, advice, and just all around help to his wife in keeping Ardougne stable while an heir was found.. but none was. In a swift, and controversial move, Sylvari's husband, Ryan adopted Elizabeth making her the new heir to the throne. As such.. this also moved Greyson once more into the Royal family. Now Greyson stands on the top, with his wife and looks once more into the future of Ardougne. This time, he is certain things will be different. The Rebellion Greyson spent many months after his wifes reign in hiding, mostly watching and waiting. He however, did not have to wait long. Agares, with Ivan Alesky, attacked the marketplace in their full force forcing Greyson to step in. During the battle, Greyson and Ivan found themselves in the field of battle with each other. The circumstances are unknown, but the end resulted in the death of Ivan, leaving Greyson terribly depressed. During this time he sought out Agares, and with a bizarre twist of fate actually decided to help with the Rebellion. His only wish was to kill Oliver himself, and the castle to be levelled. The co-opperation of the two soon left Greyson wanted for High Treason, yet he still worked in the shadows. Much to the knowledge of Agares, Greyson was still working for Oliver, and slipped plans every chance he could to his King. The battle was short, but bloody though it resulted in Olivers victory. Greyson himself, to keep up appearances attacked the King, drawing his blood before simply leaving, his part long since played in the grand scheme of things. Oliver won, Agares had lost, and again Ardougne was forced to rebuild. Appearance Greyson is a very skilled shapeshifter, relying heavily on it after the Third Age. But, even though he has the ability to take the form of anything, or anyone he prefers the form he has now. As such, he doesn't rid himself of scars or injuries he aquires, as he sees them as trials through which he will pass for the Great Lord. Facial Appearance To a human, he appears close to 29. In his face, he looks much like an average man, however his eyes are almond shaped, and his nose adds a handsome profile to his face. His jaw and chin are almost chiseled in appearance, but nothing out of the ordinary for anything else. His eyes being the strangest thing about his, being completely Grey, almost dead like in appearance. Bodily Appearance His build is very toned, and very muscular. Standing at an dominating 6'8, he easily towers over almost everyone he meets. His skin is a tanned brown, and if one was to see him without a shirt, a myriad of scars would almost dance across his chest. Notably a very wide and long scar jetting from one side to the other, running clearly across his upper chest. The result of the nearly lethal battle against the Zarosian Mage. Voice Greyson has a rather tame voice, it's a lower-tenor sound, slightly gravely when he yells. It's gentle and can reach a variety of pitches, with that he is a very skilled singer and more often then not will sing old Zarosian Hymns when by himself. Equipment Greyson is very-well versed in many different styles of combat and weaponry. More often then not, he will also use his very powerful magicks to throw an enemy off-guard, or to even heal himself using the raw life force of another. This makes his selection for weaponry rather straight forward, anything that can cut deep, and cut fast. Lucretia, The Beloved Greyson always retained his eye for fine weaponry, and he always seeked out the best swords made by the finest smiths in Gielinor. The most notable would be his longsword, Lucretia. The blade, being made from a mix of Silvithril and steel, would having a row of runic symbols running partially up the length. These would be pu rely aesthetic, and serve no real purpose. Aside form the runes, the Longsword would hold nothing strange about it, aside from the very keen edge it always holds. The grip is made from the highest quality leather and snakeskin, making his grip on the weapon nearly impossible to break. Lucretia's History The Longsword Lucretia has not always been with Greyson. Infact, the sword itself isn't much older then 300 years, and has been kept in pristine condition. Forged towards the end of the Fourth Age, it was used by an old order of hunters who made their quarry Vampyres. The Order itself forgotten, mostly due to the fact the blades could only harm the Vampyres if it hit them, something which never occured. Only by chance did Greyson stumble across the sword, and he almost passed the weapon up. The merchant spoke of it as a 'Mythical, Powerful weapon capable of killing the most powerful of beast.' Clearly, this is far from the truth, yet Greyson was drawn to the beauty the blade held, and his eye for weaponry helped him determine the weapon would be worth while investment. Thus the Mahjarrat obtained Lucretia, The Beloved. Lucretia's Disappearance After the untimely 'death' of Greyson. His longsword was left to the council of Ardougne, to decide what would happen to the now legendary weapon. It was debated if it should become a symbol of office for future monarchs, or if it should be placed in the Church of Vekon and become the sister artifact to the Book of Vekon. However, before the weapons fate was decided, it was stolen from the reliquary and remained hidden from the populace for months. Many decided it was the work of a Theif wanting a quick gold, and would never been seen again. But when Greyson appeared back in Ardougne... so did Lucretia, clasped on his hip. Lucretia's Ascension As the world evolved, so did Lucretia. After a month of returning to Ardougne, Greyson found an infestation of his Kin, looking to fill the void of power left by his 'death.' Before his work could turn to driving them from his city, he first needed to prepare Lucretia for the clash against the strongest of the mortal races. Locking himself in the Church of Vekon, Greyson placed Lucretia across the Book of Vekon and read the Prayer of The Great Lord. While it did not imbue Lucretia with the ability to shoot lightening, or call down the wrath of Zaros; it would enhance the edge of Lucretia, the blade forever razor sharp. Magic Greyson has only ever focused on one style of Magic. And that would be the Ancient Magicks of Zaros. He is adept enough to use them all, but his true mastery lies in his ability to wield Blood Magick. During his prime, it would be nothing for the Mahjarrat to force the blood out of any oriface, including the pores, of an unlucky individual. And in groups, could drain entire squads dry in a mere matter of moments. Though now, due to a very severe lack of usage, his abilities with the Magick are far from what they used to be, however, all he would need is a simple cut to begin the painful process of rendering the body void of all blood, resulting in a very painful death. This also boost his regenerative abilities, making his Greyson an incredibly hard being to fell if anyone has an open wound around him. He did dabble enough into the Ice Magick to make use of the freezing abilities it offers. Mostly to block off area's or immobilize a persons legs long enough to either draw blood from another person, or to escape. Blood: Life-Force Greyson has always had an uncanny understanding of Blood Magick after Zaros imparted the knowledge of Ancients onto the Mahjarrat. His adept understanding has allowed him to delve into the most dangerous of the art and master abilities that truly set him apart from other Blood Mages. Ranging from healing himself in the midst of a battle, to forcing near-death beings to act under his command. Rejuvination This spell depends on siphoning blood from an opponent, and drawing it into Gerysons body. This cultivates an extremely well-nourished enviroment which allows for rapid mitosis, practically healing his wounds in mere seconds infront of his very eyes. Revigoration Similar to Revigoration, this spell enhances Greysons already impressive endurance to the point of inexaustable reserves. While at the same time, it drains his foe of their energy and can greatly fatigue someone who is ill-prepared or is already drained of their energy from prolonged battle. Manipulation This being one of the most advance of Blood Spells, Greyson rarely finds a use for this spell. It will more often then not, fail if the person involved isn't weak enough, fatigued enough, or lacks enough blood. This spell requires a massive amount of focus to perform, and just as much to maintain the spell. Without aid, or against multiple enemies the spell is useless and should be replaced with more select spells. Rendering One of the more.. rudimentary spells of Blood Magick. It is often a clotting of Blood to form an object such as a weapon or armor. This requires an absolute ''MASSIVE ''amount of blood. Normally needing three bodies to drain of blood to form the simpliest of Blades. The plus of this, is the weapon cannot be destroyed and can be shifted into various forms to fill whatever is needed for the situation. Ice: Death's Grip While his skill with Blood Magick is borderline Master, Greyson always felt having a secondary Magick to fall back on would save his life one day. After some research, and years of deliberation, Greyson picked the Ancient Art of Ice to compliment his skills. Rapid Cooling Depending on the temperature, this spell could easily make or break a battle with little effort. If the temperature if below freezing, Greyson can cause a hard impact to create bubbles in the foes body which begins supercooling, freezing the opponent in seconds. The downfall, is most of his battles are in more tropical temperatures and he rarely has a use for this. Ice Sheet A much more defensive spell, this creates a wall of thick ice between Greyson and his foes. Mostly used to reinforce positions due to the time it takes to create an amount of ice to actually be effective. He uses this when preparing for a large scale fight, or when he has someone else to distract his foes while he creates the barrier to seperate them for a timely escape. Armor Greyson has a variety of armors for every situation. He's taken as of late, to wearing lighter armors generally made from high quality leather, thick cloth, and bits of plating over his shoulders. He however, has not forsaken his battle armors, some of which weigh as much as 150lbs. Light Armor. Heavy Armor. Personality Greyson has a split personality. Even though to most people he seems very calm, collected, and all around normal, he has a serious issue with anger. Hitting the right buttons will set Greyson off in a torrent of cursing, punches, and almost barbaric screams. As to what needs to be said is often disputed, since even under the most intense of situations, Greyson keeps his emotions in his stomach. Calm When Greyson is calm, he is more often then not a joy to be around. Even if it is faked, he gives off an air of security and friendship. Telling jokes and even going as far to take a few light hearted ribs at himself to make others feel comfortable around him. He has never been above hugging an old friend, or shaking the hand of a fellow warrior in a bar, or even drinking with his Knights. In the worst of times, Greyson will be the pillar of reason even if the others are blinded by emotion and rage. Angered Quite opposite of when he is Calm, Greyson turns almost brutally violent when he is upset. Due to his surrounding friends being human, he has drastically toned back his outburst from violent attacks to cursing, yelling, and punching inanimate objects. However, it is noted that even upset, when he is confronted with a serious issue, Greyson still maintains the ever detailed mind of a collected being, diliberation and problem solving taking over anger and blind fury. Combat Style Depending heavily on his sword and Ancient Magicks, Greyson has forsaken his normally heavily offensive based combat style. Instead, he now relies on a shield to defend himself, switching the role of his magicks to something more aggresive. With the massive shield between him and his foes, Greyson has the ability to charge and cast spells, and supplement the breaks inbetween with harsh sword swipes. Another notable feature is his uncanny Endurance, Greyson can fight a battle for days, and not feel the slightest of exaustion, or even a little winded. His armor, again owning up to his style, is very heavy and very thick, which gives him the most protection while not sacrificing any of his mobility. This lets him survive without taking many wounds, and draining the enemies hope for any victory. Trivia *Sylvari pressured him into proposing to Gwyn. *Greyson actually had one mate before Gwyn, during his service with Zaros. She turned to Zamoraks side when he rebelled against Zaros. During their battle, his mate took her own life when she realized Greyson was far stronger as a final stab into his heart. *Greyson has a compulsive urge to learn more about people he finds interesting, which tends to land him in hot water occasionally. *Greyson feels as though all equipment items are actually living beings. Upon proving their worth, normally through special means, they 'Ascend' or earn the right to be called by their name. (I.e. Lucretia, The Beloved.) *Even though Mahjarrat are known to be ruthless and unforgiving, Greyson has gone native to a sense and has forsaken a bit of his ruthlessness. Founding himself more true to his word then most of his Kin. *Greyson is very stubborn, and will never just lay down and let something happen he can prevent. As such, even if he is beaten, battered, bruised, and near death, he'll continue fighting to protect his Kingdom. *His view of Zaros is different then most. He believed him to be a noble, just, and fair God. Everything he does is in His name. He takes a firm stance against the evil and corrupt, and will do everything to protect the innocent. *He has yet to lose a One V. One battle. *During the Dragon Attacks that plaugued Ardougne, Greyson single handedly killed a dragon after they crashed through a two-story building in the Market. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ardougne Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male